1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus including a detector to detect conditions of an image bearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, known image forming apparatuses include an optical detector to detect conditions of an image bearer. The optical detector is disposed opposite to the image bearer with a certain space therebetween. The detection accuracy of the detector depends largely on the positional accuracy (distance) of the image bearer as a detection target and the detector.